


Aftermath of the Fake Dating

by greenfanfic304



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/pseuds/greenfanfic304
Summary: Penelope and Schneider had to attend Penelope's high school reunion as fake boyfriend and girlfriend to prove Penelope's status. The whole experience caused some feelings to arise.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Schneider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic shows that I do not ship Max and Penelope or Avery and Schneider. It does show some aspect from season 4 without spoiling. I am sorry that this story is not beta-read.

Penelope got a reminder for her high school reunion, and she already put down as two because in that time frame, Max would have attended it with her but he was oversea. She knew that those group of girls would not believe her if she explained why her boyfriend is not there. She couldn’t face the pity of their faces. She decided that she would not go before she left to the support group.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“So, I got my high school reunion coming up, and I miss Max because I really want him to be there with me and just showing him off to that queen bee,” Penelope grudge and continued, “I want to show them how I got my life together.” 

“But, you’re RN.” Jill pointed. 

“And served in the military,” Ramona piped. 

“I know. I know. But, this Queen Bee doesn’t care, and she is on the committee so she saw my rsvp for two. The last time I showed up alone while rsvp for two, and it happens after dealing with my ex. The group of them stared at me with pity and having to explain to them why he is not there with some excuse that he has to work, and then they responded ‘oh Penelope. Did you two have a fight?’” Penelope finished the last part with the imitation of the Queen Bee’s voice. 

“Well, if that is true, then you should do that thing what you did with Schneider to fool me,” Jill pointed. 

“But, you didn’t believe us,” Penelope scoffed. 

“I mean, I would have if I am not a veteran,” Jill paused, “Hmmm, Schneider broke up with his girlfriend so that makes him free…I think you two can pull it off as long as Max doesn’t mind or know about it.” 

Other people nodded and piped up with an agreement. 

“Is this a good idea?” Penelope asked looking at their faces. 

Pam spoke up, “Penelope, I don’t recommend creating dishonesty at the reunion, but….this is your decision. So, take time to really think about it.” 

Penelope took a pause and confirmed, “I will ask Schneider.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In the den, Schneider paused his carving the soap when the door knocked. He put down the soap and carving tools. He let Penelope in. Penelope looked nervous.

“Hi Schneider, I want to ask you…,” Penelope paused and stared at the 4 carved soaps, “Is that me…and mami?…” 

Schneider rushed over to cover the set with a towel. 

Penelope shook her head. “Anyway, um, are you free on June 16?” 

“Uh, that’s in a few months, and, yeah. Why?”

“You do not have to do it. It will not hurt my feelings if you don’t want to. Remember that car dealership where we pretend to be married?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can we do that again except as boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing? It’s for my high school reunion. I just can’t go there alone because Queen Bee and her girls gave me pity no matter how much I try to convince them unless there is a guy in my arm.” Penelope chewed her bottom lips. 

“Um, okay, alright. I thought Max would be there.”

“Max is going to be out doing a doctor without borders during that time.”

“Would Max mind that?”

“I don’t think he will. I can’t reach him to have a conversation. When I do, I can explain to him that I am taking my friend.” 

“Okay, then I can do it if you are okay with it. You’re free to change your mind about it.” 

“Awesome, great.” Penelope chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah, I can act like your boo.” Schneider pursed his lips. 

“Don’t say that.” Penelope scrunched up her nose. 

“Okay, how about? Babe.” Schneider stretched his last word.

“Ew, no. Ugh, Schneider, they are all horrible nicknames.” Penelope expressed with disgusted. 

“I will think of something and create a little script of our stories if any of them asked questions. Maybe we met at the grocery store and it was love at first sight or we bumped into each other and you..”

“Schneider, stop, you don’t have to do that. We can just say that we met in the same building, just without the landlord and tenant type relationship.”

“Not a problem.” Schneider reassured, “But, really, Penelope, you are more than my tenant.” 

“I feel the same way.” 

They smiled. Schneider noticed how pretty Penelope look in her low-cut top. 

Penelope looked away. “Um, I need to get back to my family. I will let you get back to whatever you were doing.” 

“Yeah, totally. I’ll see you at dinner tonight. Is Lydia making ropa vieja?” 

Penelope smiled at Schneider’s accent butchering the language. “Yeah, she is, and it’s ropa vieja,” Penelope said correctly.


	2. Aftermath after that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope shares with her women therapy group about what happened and the aftermath.

Penelope was at her group fiddling her hands with a leg shaking. She pursed her lips. 

“So, Penelope?” Pam nodded. Everyone focused on her. 

Penelope sighed and said, “Well, my high school reunion went well…almost too well….”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Few days earlier, Penelope fixed Schneider’s cobalt blue neck tie to match to her dress from Elena’s Quinceanera. 

“Penelope, you look amazing!” Schneider complimented. 

“Thank you, Schneider, and why did you shave your beard off?”

“Well, I thought it might look better since you find me weirdly sexy that way.” 

Penelope groaned and shook her head, “I was sleep-deprived and stressed when I said that!”

Penelope finished fixing him and said, “done” as she patted him. 

“Shall we?” Schneider held his arm out for her. Penelope smiled. 

They got outside, and Penelope saw that Schneider got them a limo. 

“Schneider, this is too much.” 

“What? I want to show them that you have an amazing boyfriend, well fake, but they don’t know that,” Schneider rambled. 

“Thanks, Schneider.” 

They got in the limo.

At the gym of Penelope's old school, Penelope and Schneider found themselves absorbing into the conversation at their table while everyone dance about how they plan to go for burgers and fries because the reunion food was terrible. Penelope laughed. Then, their conversation got interrupted by the Queen Bee. 

“Penelope! Look at you," a White woman said. 

“Hi, Alana!” Penelope faked smiled. 

“Wow, who knew you would be here with this man?” 

“Yep, me and my boyfriend.”

“So, how long?” 

“almost two years,” Penelope proudly said even though she was lying. 

Schneider fondly said, “19 years, well, she was married to him. We met in the same building. We became friends. We got closer after her divorced, especially spent more time with her wonderful family. Then, somewhere along the way, these two years have been amazing.” 

Penelope stared at him and found herself incredibly convinced. Schneider stared at her as he squeezed her hand.

“Wow, Penelope, you totally found a such a keeper!” Alana said. 

“Well, well, Schneider, you and Penelope. Who knew?” Nikki popped in. 

Penelople thought Uh oh, Schneider’s ex or ex hook up whatever that is. They didn’t think this through. 

“ahem, hello Nikki,” Schneider hesitantly said. 

“Well, two years, you say. That doesn’t make sense because you were with Avery. I know that you broke up with her 6 months ago,” Nikki glared.

“Did I say almost two years? I meant 5 months ago. Well, that is actually, when we kind of went on the date, not that he was cheating on Avery with me. It was a nice anniversary of our friendship,” Penelope explained. 

“That doesn’t make sense. you rsvp for two in 6 months ago. Unless you were with another man and got broke up. Oh Penelope, is Schneider your rebound boyfriend?” Alana pitied. 

Penelope looked like she was about to cry. 

“Hey, okay, that’s it. She is my date, and I love her. We were friends first. It took us awhile to become official to each other,” Schneider defended. 

“Hmmm, good luck Penelope,” Alana unconvincingly said. 

“Yeah,” Nikki agreed. 

Alana and Nikki walked away from them. 

Schneider leaned to kiss Penelope’s forehead. 

“We can leave now.” Schneider whispered. 

“No, we cannot let them win.” 

Penelope put her hands on sides of Schneider face and pecked his lips. Schneider stared at her with surprised face but recovered as he leaned in toward Penelope to kiss her back. Penelope responded by kissing Schneider back. They tested few pecks. Penelope felt his hands on her waist to pull her closer so she moved herself to him by sitting on his lap as her hands rubbed his neck playing with his short hair. Schneider signaled that he wanted to slide his tongue in her mouth, and she let him. Their tongues dueled. Penelope quietly moaned. 

“Penelope!” 

They jerked away from each other with a pop, and their show somehow caught others’ attention. Penelope got out of his lap and straight to her seat. They are so absorbed into the kiss that they didn’t hear Sister Barbara approaching them.

“Penelope, I’m appalled that you did the inappropriate display out in public when it should be private,” Sister Barbara admonished. 

“I’m sorry, Sister Barbara.” 

“Hmpfff, well, minimize that inappropriate public display affection.”

“Um, Penelope, I think we just convinced Nikki and Alana,” Schneider whispered. 

Penelope sneaks a glance to see those two with their jaws dropped. 

“Yeah, we totally did,” Penelope whispered back. They both smiled so big. 

“um, I think I will get us some more water,” Schneider said in a regular tone. 

As he left the table with their glasses, Penelope sat there licking her lips. She found herself enjoying the kiss but far too much since she found Schneider’s lips to be preferred over Max.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“So, the kiss was like making my toes curled whenever I think about it,” Penelope ended her story from that day at her group. 

“Woohooo, who knew Schneider can kiss?!” Jill said as she was fanning herself. 

They all laughed when they saw Penelope blushing. 

Penelope chuckled as she laughed at herself. “Yeah, apparently. I mean, yeah, I love Max. But, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Pam spoke up, “Well, I didn’t see this one coming. But, now, I think about it. Schneider has been your best friend and your reliable person. So, have you considered or thought of becoming more with him?” 

“I…He’s alcoholic, and he relapsed before. No, nope, I can’t go through that again,” Penelope shook her head. 

“Penelope,” Pam gently asked, “I know it hurts. But, I have to ask this question. Are you willing to be in a relationship with Max after knowing what it is like with Schneider? You don’t have to answer this question. Just something to think about it. I encourage you to be open to Max about what happened.” 

“Maybe we’re just lonely. Schneider just broke up, and Max is not here.” Penelope threw her hands up. 

Jill piped, “Well, you shouldn’t have kissed him in the first place. Maybe, a lot of your heartaches and headaches would have been solved if you had done it at the car dealer shop years ago.” 

They all except Penelope paused to think and then agreed. 

Penelope pointed, “But, Patrick, I mean, Schneider wasn’t the same man today as he was years ago. So, then what does it mean?”

“I think you need to discuss it with Max, but your Freudian slip tells me that you didn’t finish your story. How did you and Patrick? Schneider deal with it for the last few days?” Pam encouraged. 

Penelope looked like she got caught and hesitantly said, “Well, that’s the thing. It doesn’t end there.” 

They all leaned forward from their seats.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Late night after the reunion, Penelope was fixing her midnight sandwich humming in a large luxurious kitchen. Schneider came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He openly kissed her neck. Penelope giggled. 

“Honey, don’t leave any markings,” Penelope playfully admonished. 

“I can’t help it. You look so sexy. I miss you. Come back to the bed." 

“Patrick, I mean, Schneider, I have to go back before they notice that I’m not in my room.” 

“I know, but I’m ready for another round,” he growled as he pressed himself closer to her.

Penelope felt his erection. She licked her lips and felt turned on but shook her head from the thoughts. 

“Look, as much as I love your kisses and several rounds,” Penelope smiled a little, “but I’m with Max. We made a deal. This is just for few days to get it out of our system.” 

“Yeah, Friends with Benefits deal,” Schneider grinned while Penelope blushed. 

Jill interrupted Penelope’s memory as she retold the story of their agreement minus the steamy details, “Hold up! You slept with Schneider?!” 

Penelope made herself small with embarrassment. 

“Okay! Well, as much as this is interesting, but we are out of time,” Pam stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Georgia Engel, who played Sister Barbara. I can just see her play that part well.


	3. Chapter 3

At 4 am, Penelope walked into her apartment in the dark while holding her shoes. She left Schneider sleeping, and he looked so peaceful. She hated leaving the warmth, but her family cannot know that she didn’t sleep in her room. The curtain opened revealing Lydia.

“Ay, Mami,” Penelope startled. 

“So, Lupe, where were you?” 

“Um, I was out with Jill that turns into all night event.”

“Lupe, since Elena came out. I am here to support you if you and Jill became something more.”

“Mami, no, I’m not gay. I just had too much to drink.”

“I don’t smell any alcohol on you, but” Mami leaned in sniffing Penelope. “Do I smell cologne? Were you out with a man? Someone other than Max?” 

“Okay, Mami, I must have sat too close to a guy at the bar. So, I need to go and take my nap.” 

Lydia gasped, “You and Schneider!” 

“Quiet Mami, what about it?” 

“That cologne. Schneider wore it.” 

“Mami, there is no one.” 

“Lupe, I know you well. Last few days, you have been glowing and humming. I was so convinced that Max was home earlier, but Elena said that Max was still out of the town. Who is he?” Lydia demanded. 

“It…you wouldn’t understand.” Penelope shook her head. 

“No, I may not understand. But, I want to know who is this man that makes Lupe so happy. It’s Schneider, is it?” 

“I’m not ready,” Penelope tearfully said.

“Aw, Lupe.” Lydia hugged Penelope. 

Penelope felt confused, and she set aside her feelings to keep her relationship with Schneider remain friends. _________________________________________________________________________________  
Penelope startled waking up by her alarm, and she felt Schneider spooning behind her. She smiled but she shook her head that she shouldn’t enjoy it more because this is temporary. Penelope realized that she would not want to admit that their sex was starting to feel like lovemaking. He really explored her body well. Schneider explained that he was in the mood for slow. She had to end her arrangement before anyone get hurt. 

She moved Schneider’s arm off of her.

He sleepily said, “Stay.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t. Goodbye.”

Schneider reached over to turn on the light while Penelope put on her clothes. 

“Penelope, we need to talk about this. This feels different than my relationships.”

“I just can’t do this right now,” she responded as she put her hair in the hair tie. 

“Okay, I understand,” Schnieder calmly said. 

She saw how sad he looked. She finished and sat on the bed. 

She confessed, “I found myself comparing you to Max, and I felt so much for you. That scares me.” 

“Me too.” Schneider placed his hand on her hand. 

“So, what do we do?” Penelope asked as she shrugged. 

“I think it’s a good idea to end it now until you know what you want because you have more at stake here.” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Penelope’s voice broke. 

“Hey, I can handle a heartbreak,” Schneider reassured her. 

“I am sorry that I can’t explore more with you,” Penelope shared. She had to say that because she didn't want him to feel that he was a backup or rebound guy. 

“That’s okay. I’m still here as your friend.” 

“Thank you.” 

They hugged each other. Schneider kissed her forehead. Penelope was in tears as she walked out of his apartment.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few days later, Max came in and hugged Penelope. Penelope smiled, and Max was about to lean in to kiss her. She turned her head, so he kissed her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” Max concerned. 

“I feel like a horrible person to you right now.” 

“I’m sure that we can work this out.” 

“I thought I knew what I want. I felt lonely, and I think I fell in love with someone else.” 

Max sighed. “I understand. You can’t help who you fall in love with. This really hurts me. I thought we had this good arrangement going.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s cool. You know, now, I think about it. I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you. Really, I’m not sure if I am going to be with this person after this, but I know I can’t stay in this relationship when I know that I am capable of betraying you like that.” 

“You slept with someone?” 

“Yep. Several times…many times.” Penelope bit her lips with her hands in her pocket. 

Max blew his breath. “Wow, I didn’t think you would do that. If you don’t mind me asking, who is this lucky guy?” 

“You’re going to laugh.” 

“What?” 

“It’s Schneider.” 

“Schneider? The Schneider?!” Max looked shocked. 

“I know right?! That’s crazy. Who knew?” 

“I didn’t think that you two would be together, but then again, love can be weird.”

“True.” Penelope nodded sadly. 

“Thank you for being honest with me.” 

“It’s not a problem. You deserve to know.” 

“I have to ask one more question.” 

“Okay.” Penelope prepared herself for the worst. 

“How did that happen?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“I want the explanation.” 

Penelope sighed and started, “So, as you know that high school reunion…”

When Penelope finish retelling, Max responded, “If I had known my going away would cause you and him to be together, then none of this would have happened.”

“We can’t change back the clock. It just it is what it is.” 

“Does your family know it?”

“Only Mami.” 

“Ah,” Max defeatedly sighed. 

“Yep. Are you going to be okay?” Penelope nervously asked. 

“Yeah. I will be,” Max said as he got up. “We can’t see each other ever again. No coming back together. This is not something that I can recover from it.” 

“I understand,” Penelope said as they walked over to the door.

He opened the door and turned to Penelope. “Goodbye.” 

“Bye,” Penelope said. 

Penelope sighed as she closed the door.


	4. Aftermath of her breakup with Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, what's next for Penelope after her break up with Max?

At dinner, the whole family included Schneider who sat next to Penelope were passing the food around.

“Wait, is Max home? Is he coming over today?” Alex asked. 

“No, he’s not. We broke up today,” Penelope replied with a tight lip. 

“Oh Mom, I’m so sorry,” Elena said. 

“Schneider, you seem to be quiet,” Lydia chimed. 

Schneider seemed to be woken up from his dazed before he asked, “Oh, um, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I will be,” Penelope responded with a sad smile. 

“I think I know just the perfect man for you,” Lydia said. 

“Mami, don’t.” 

“Schneider would be perfect!” Lydia cheerfully said. 

Schneider did his spit-take with his water. 

Elena and Alex screamed while Penelope exclaimed, “Mami!” 

Schneider coughed as he said, “Lydia, I think you should let your daughter decide that.” 

Elena piped up, “Mom, who is this person you had been sneaking out in the middle of the night and back in the early morning? Yes, Mom! I noticed it whenever I pulled an all-nighter for my project and binge-watch the show as my reward. Whoever this person she is with, that’s the one she should be with.”

“Ew, Elena! Why did you make me think that?” Alex exclaimed. 

Schneider piped, “I'm sure that there is a perfectly good explanation. She could be at all-night bowling alley event or at the bar, which is fine for some people.” 

Elena rebutted, “Mom doesn’t bowl or go out for drinks almost every night. I wasn’t up this week, so I don’t know when that ends.” 

Schneider and Penelope sneaked a glance at each other. 

“Lupe, this is a good time to tell us the truth,” Lydia prodded. 

Penelope explained, “Mami, I haven’t had a conversation with this person.” 

“Is it Jill?” Elena asked. 

“Elena, it’s not Jill. Not that there is anything wrong,” Penelope exasperated. 

Elena asked, “Abuelita, do you know who is this person?” as she looked at Lydia. 

“Yes. I will not tell you,” Lydia dramtically stated. 

“Okay, as much as, this is fun. I’m going to go and eat this in my room,” Alex said as he walked away with his plate. 

“Alex! Remember to eat it at the desk, not on your bed!” Penelope yelled. 

Alex waved his hand. 

“So, Mom, when will we meet this guy?” Elena asked. 

“I think soon,” Penelope confirmed. 

Schneider coughed a little and tried to keep it a neutral face.  
Elena stared at Schneider suspiciously. Then, the light bulb went off when Elena realized. 

“Oh my god!” Elena whispered and looked to be in shock. 

“Elena,” Penelope whispered. 

“It’s Schneider. Right?” 

Penelope and Schneider nodded slowly.

“Mom, I support you. I’m so happy for you.” Elena walked over to hug Penelope and Schneider. 

“Alex, it’s Schneider!” Elena announced. 

“What?!” Alex ran and stared at them. “Is this true?” 

“Yes,” Penelope confirmed. 

“I like Schneider. He already knows all of us, so we’re cool. Just don’t do the gross stuff in front of us.” 

“We won’t,” Schneider confirmed as he put his hand on Penelope’s shoulder. 

Alex smiled and walked back to his room. 

“We will leave so that you and Schneider can talk,” Lydia said as she walked over to close the curtain. Elena nodded at Lydia's suggestion so she walked out heading the direction for her bedroom.

“I think it’s best to have a conversation in your apartment because Mami's curtains are not that thick,” Penelope suggested.

“Yeah, totally,” Schneider agreed. 

Then, he and Penelope headed to the door as he said, “Thanks for dinner, Lydia.”

Lydia opened the curtain to show her face only. She chimed, “Schneider, please make sure that you don’t let my Lupe come back here tomorrow. Take all the time you need." Then, she winked and pulled back quickly to close the curtain. 

Penelope looked down to the ground with embarrassment. 

Schneider cleared his throat as he said, “You know, we don’t have to take Lydia’s suggestion." 

“I have a feeling that after this conversation, we may not be getting out of your apartment for a couple of days,” Penelope huskily said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
6 months later

“Wow,” Jill said. 

“Congratulation, Penelope. I’m happy for you,” Pam said. 

“Yeah. I never thought I see the day when I said, ‘yes’ to moving in with Patrick Schneider officially.” 

“So, will I hear the wedding bells anytime soon?” one of the ladies asked.  
“  
No. Patrick and I already discussed. We are okay with seeing where this relationship will take us. I’m perfectly fine as being an unmarried woman living with her partner without any marriage license.” 

“What if Schneider gets hurt? Would they need the next of kin?” Romana pointed, “Because, that’s why same-sex couples want to get married.” 

“Romana, that is a good point," Penelope nodded slowly and continued, "Even if we get married, I just don’t want an elaborative wedding and stuff. But, Mami has been hinted that she wanted to see a wedding since my ex and I eloped.” 

“That’s okay. You and Schneider are doing the relationship on yours and Schneider’s term,” Pam reassured her.

“Thank you,” Penelope said. 

While the meeting resumed, Penelope started to daydream of having an engagement ring on her left hand and witnessing Patrick Schneider wh would exclaim "Finally," after the pastor said, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Alvarez née Riera-Schneider." Then, her daydream started to merge into reality in months later. 

At her living room area watching television, Penelope chuckled as she held her left hand up. She couldn’t stop looking at her simple, gorgeous engagement ring since Patrick popped the question a few days ago at El Matador Beach and shopped together for her ring. 

Berto appeared to her like in her daydream during her ex's wedding. 

He said, “You have found the great love like ours.” 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing time. I really want Schneider to somehow have Alvarez as his new last name. I may write the proposal scene as an one-shot work. For now, this is the end of the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. I completed it already and will post a chapter each week.


End file.
